Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video Poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play. For example, some wagering game providers have developed electronic gaming machines (EGMs) that can present more than one game or feature, such as a bonus game or an additional wagering game that can run on the same EGM configured to present a primary, or “base” wagering game. Wagering game providers, therefore, are continuously interested in developing new ways of presenting and controlling multiple games and features via the same device.